


Ngode

by tudungtrash



Category: joker game
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudungtrash/pseuds/tudungtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bukannya mata-mata itu ahli dalam kode?" Begini-begini, Sakuma juga bisa ngode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ngode

Hampir setiap malam Miyoshi mengajak Sakuma pergi ke jalan ke kota. Bersama teman-teman mata-matanya tentu saja. Kedelapan monster (kata Sakuma) itu memang selalu bersama kalau sudah berada di markas, entah kenapa.

Bisa jadi mereka melepas rindu setelah menjalankan misi, bisa jadi. Tapi masalahnya, nama asli satu sama lain saja mereka tak tahu, apa bisa anak-anak ini masing-masingnya disebut teman?

Kali ini, Sakuma hendak berjalan ke ruang pribadinya. Delapan anak asuhan Letkol Yuuki beriringan menuruni tangga menuju pintu masuk, ia mengangkat alis.  
Yang pertama dan satu-satunya menyadari kehadiran Sakuma hanya Miyoshi, seperti biasa. Pria itu berhenti dan memandangnya, tujuh yang lain mengikuti. “Kami mau makan di luar, Sakuma-san mau ikut?”

Begini lagi, Sakuma menggerutu dalam hati. Matanya memicing ke arah Miyoshi yang berwajah seakan bertanya kenapa. “Ah, aku pass. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Ajak aku lain kali.”

Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Miyoshi yang melengkung ke atas, mengerucut lucu sambil menggumam panjang. “Oke, kuharap ‘lain kali’ tadi tidak se-PHP sekarang.”  
Sakuma tak paham apa arti ujaran Miyoshi setelah jawaban oke-nya.

.

 

Setiap malam selalu begitu.

“Sakuma-san ikut? Kami mau jalan ke kota.”

“Aku pass. Ajak lain kali, ya.”

“Mau ke restoran bareng? Aku dan yang lain akan menunggu.”

“Nggak, deh. Sudah kenyang habis makan sup yang dikasih tetangga barusan. Ajak aku lain kali.”

“Sakuma-san, kami mau minum di bar, ikut?”

“Pass, aku sudah ngantuk.”

Ya, gitu deh.

Maksudnya, apa-apaan coba? Mengajak ke restoran, kota dan berbagai macam tempat hiburan mungkin oke, sangat bagus malah. Masalahnya kenapa ngajaknya harus barengan sama teman-teman mata-matanya, sih?

Pernah sekali, Sakuma coba-coba. Mengikuti ajakan Miyoshi dan berjalan bersembilan dengan anak-anak Letkol Yuuki itu. Waktu itu mereka pergi ke restoran yang baru buka beberapa waktu lalu setelah itu berencana pergi nonton teater.

Sepuluh langkah pertama, baik-baik saja. Miyoshi pegang kendali di depan, ngobrol dengan Jitsui dan Hatano. Seketika itu juga Sakuma langsung menjuluki mereka trio cebol, cocok sih. Tazaki membicarakan soal merpati peliharaannya dengan Fukumoto. Amari dan Kaminaga bisik-bisik, semacam merencanakan sesuatu. Odagiri diam seperti biasa.

Langkah ke sebelas—Sakuma sengaja hitung karena, mereka mata-mata plis, tak bisa ditebak apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk mengerjainya macam kejadian di dapur tempo hari—sudah tercium bau-bau aneh. 

“Oi, beneran ini jalan mau ke restoran?” Tanya Sakuma, tapi pelan-pelan. Malu soalnya banyak orang lalu-lalang di jalan. Ia memandang Odagiri yang malah balas menatapnya polos. Pria itu menarik-narik baju Amari yang paling dekat dengannya.

Dalam sesaat tarikan baju itu jadi berantai. Mulai dari paling belakang sampai paling depan menoleh ke arah Sakuma. Anggota militer itu bagai artis teater dadakan karena dilihatin, meski sama laki-laki, sih.

Kemudian, Miyoshi nyeletuk dari depan. Keras-keras. Mukanya memelas sambil pasang senyum bisnis tapi ketahuan sekali pingin ngakak. “Sakuma-san masa lupa? Ini kan jalan mau ke gereja, bukankah kita berdua akan mengucap janji suci di sana? Teman-temanku ini saksinya.”

Sakuma dilihatin season dua. Kali ini tak hanya sama anak-anak cunguknya Letkol Yuuki, tapi juga sama para pengguna jalan yang kebetulan lewat. Bahkan kucing yang lagi maling di tempat sampah juga ikutan.

Mereka—para pengguna jalan yang berhenti dan melihatinya dengan biadab itu—bermacam-macam reaksinya. Para wanita menutup mulut, sambil kaget dibuat-buat bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan. Nyuri kesempatan biar digendong sama laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya.

Barangkali mereka pikir, dunia sudah tak adil. Sudahlah para laki-laki direkrut jadi tentara untuk pergi perang, eh yang tersisa malah ngehumu satu sama lain. Kiamat sudah.

Yang laki-laki hanya bisa mengerjap, ya iyalah. Makhluk bernama perempuan sudah kebanyakan karena ditinggal lelaki pergi perang, malah lelakinya sendiri yang belok. Mereka pelan-pelan mundur, takut kena virusnya.

Makhluk hidup yang tersisa di sana hanya delapan ekor anak Raja Iblis Letkol Yuuki dan Sakuma sendiri. Muka letnan itu merah padam, wajahnya tertunduk menahan marah. Tanpa menengadah pun ia tahu jelas kalau cunguk-cunguk usil itu sedang terkikik-kikik, walaupun dalam hati.

Tak kurang lima detik kemudian, Sakuma ngamuk. Delapan anak iblis itu ketawa ngakak.

Bukan cuma itu yang mengejutkan. Ada fakta setelah itu yang lebih mengejutkan lagi.

“Maaf ya, Sakuma-san. Sebenarnya tadi itu aku ngode, aku tuh lagi nembak Sakuma-san.”

Orang gila mana yang tidak terkejut saat tengah malam, waktu tujuh bocah yang lain main kartu—atau Joker Game, terserahlah—Miyoshi si Raja Jenong-nya Agensi D mendadak bilang begitu di wc ketika Sakuma lagi pipis?

Untung dia bukan orang yang panikan. Tak sengaja menarik resleting celana sampai anunya kejepit saking kagetnya, misalnya. Kan ga elit. Itu jenong tidak bisa pilih waktu yang tepat apa buat nembak, dih.

Tapi Sakuma berusaha tenang. Dia juga lagi sakit hati sama anak-anak itu, soalnya. Pernyataan Miyoshi tadi, meskipun mengagetkan, tidak dia jawab. Biarkan saja bocah jenong tak sopan itu galau macam anak alay. Heh, Sakuma juga bisa kejam, tahu!

Sayangnya, mengabaikan Miyoshi sama dengan mimpi buruk.

Selama seminggu penuh, di mana pun Sakuma berada, anak jenong itu selalu nongol. Ya di kamarnya waktu dia sedang santai, di ruang Letkol Yuuki waktu melapor, di penginapan saat ada tugas, di rumah orang penting yang sedang dikunjungi, sampai di kamar mandi sewaktu dia mandi dan toilet waktu dia lagi memenuhi panggilan alam.

Kalau hanya muncul seperti biasa, bukan masalah. Yang nyebelinnya anak itu pasti bertanya satu hal yang sama setiap kepala jenongnya hadir.

“Sakuma-san, jawaban lamaranku gimana? Terima, kan?”

Terpaksa, bila keadaan memungkinkan, Sakuma memiting leher pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu sebelum menyeretnya keluar dari zona bahaya macam jalan raya yang ramai peminat. Daripada orang-orang salah paham. Dasar cunguk jenong tidak peka.

Tentunya, zona aman dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Sakuma berarti gang sempit. Tidak ramai, tidak ada orang lewat, cenderung dijauhi karena banyak kejadian kriminal dan kalaupun terjadi apa-apa di dalamnya, orang tak mau terlibat.

“Ih, Sakuma-san mesum. Mainannya di gang sempit.”

“Diem kamu. Jangan bikin aku malu lebih dari ini. Katakan apa maumu.”

“Mau jadi pacarmu.”

“Jangan edan.”

“Tapi aku beneran!”

Sakuma menatap lekat mata cokelat Miyoshi. Tampaknya sih, tidak bohong, tapi mana tahu. Miyoshi terkenal paling berbakat di antara delapan hantu usil Agensi D—dan paling jenong tentu saja—pastinya dia punya rencana di balik rencana dalam dahi lebarnya.

Memijit pelipis, Sakuma memberikan gestur pening. Dia menghela napas banyak-banyak sampai pusing betulan. Menyerah, tentara berpikiran lurus itu mengibaskan tangan di depan muka Miyoshi. “Baiklah, kupenuhi asal jangan ganggu aku lagi.”

Miyoshi pasang senyum bisnis, terlihat sinis dan amat narsis. Memang dia begitu jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Anak itu teramat senang tapi tidak terlalu ditunjukkan. Malah, sebenarnya bisa mengganggu Sakuma saja sudah membuatnya gembira.

Maka, kakinya berjinjit. Jarak tinggi badannya yang mungil menyaingi Hatano dan Jitsui cukup membuatnya repot. Tapi tak masalah karena untungnya Sakuma tidak setinggi Fukumoto. Dengan gerakan kilat, dia beri kecupan di pipi keras Sakuma.

Lalu meninggalkan tentara itu bersama sapuan tipis yang tertinggal, begitu saja. Sampai Sakuma sendiri tak sadar bahkan setelah menit berlalu.

Begitulah.

Sakuma jadi membuat catatan, memenuhi ajakan Miyoshi bersama teman-temannya sama dengan kesialan. Untung saja waktu itu mereka tidak membuatnya jadi pelaku pembunuhan. Dasar bocah-bocah sialan.

.

Hubungan Sakuma dan Miyoshi tidak bagus-bagus amat sejak awal. Sakuma cenderung terlalu cuek dan kurang inisiatif. Dia baru mau ngomong kalau ada perlu sama Miyoshi atau memang sedang diberi pertanyaan sama yang bersangkutan.

Miyoshi sih masa bodo. Kebiasaannya mengisengi Sakuma sama sekali tidak berubah. Kali ini bahkan walau tidak disertai teman-teman, dia bisa usil sendiri.

Semacam ucapan ohayou gozaimasu berubah jadi tepukan di pantat, atau selamat tidur jadi kecupan kecil di bibir yang mendadak. Pernah juga dia sengaja memosisikan diri duduk cantik di kamar mandi pas saat Sakuma sudah masuk dan pakaiannya tanggal semua.

Itu sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Sakuma sampai dia sudah kenyang. Dia masih merasa beruntung anak jenong itu tidak memasukkan sianida ke dalam air minumnya saking isengnya. Sekali lagi, yang dibicarakan ini adalah Miyoshi, mana tahu dia lagi coba-coba obat terbaru dan Sakuma jadi kelinci percobaan. Memang sih slogannya ‘jangan mati dan jangan membunuh’, tapi siapa tahu?

Sakuma tak tahu saja, mana mungkin Miyoshi tega melakukannya. Anak itu sebenarnya sudah cinta mati kuadrat dunia akhirat padanya. Tanya saja partner jenongnya Amari dan si Tukang gosip Agensi D, Kaminaga.

Banyak makan keusilan membuat Sakuma luluh hati. Memang pria itu keras, namun ia tahu jelas kalau Miyoshi sedang cari perhatian. Sampai Letkol Yuuki tahu mereka pacaran pun Miyoshi bisa meyakinkan sosok ayah bagi Agensi D itu kalau bayangan Sakuma tidak akan mengganggunya dalam pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata.

Letkol Yuuki juga masa bodo, yang penting kerjaan selesai. Beres. Bukan urusannya juga kalau Sakuma jadi makin sayang pada salah satu anaknya. Yang penting anaknya tadi tidak baperan pas lagi dikasih kerjaan.

Terus, gimana kalau dibalik? Gantian Sakuma yang baper gara-gara Miyoshi.

Masalahnya sepele, serius. Seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas, itu tuan putri jenong setiap malam pasti keluar markas bareng teman-teman sesama anak-anak iblisnya. Kadang ke restoran, main ke kota, minum di bar atau nonton teater. Kalau kelihatan, dia akan mengajak Sakuma tanpa basa-basi.

Suatu ketika Tazaki menanyainya perihal tolakan yang selalu ia lakukan terhadap ajakan Miyoshi. “Sakuma-san, masih marah soal waktu itu, ya? Sekarang Miyoshi ngajaknya tulus, kok. Lagian kalian berdua sudah beda status dari waktu itu. Kenapa ga pernah terima?”

Miyoshi saat itu sedang keluar, cari angin katanya. Padahal muka dia sudah mumet waktu melihat Sakuma masuk ke dapur. Bermaksud ambil minum tapi ternyata diseret main Joker Game sama bocah-bocah yang lain.

Enam yang lain menanyakan hal yang sama, Tazaki mewakili. Kebiasaan pelihara burung membuatnya paham luar dalam bagaimana membujuk dan menyiasati sifat orang lain. Ga nyambung emang, tapi kenyataan.

Membayangkan Joker Game yang penuh dengan kode membuat otak Sakuma jadi ikutan susun kode. Bukan kode yang semacam morse, sih, tapi dia rasa sudah cukup. “Itu urusan pribadi.”

Dari baper jadi pinter. Luar biasa sekali, Sakuma-san.

.

Malam itu, anak-anak Letkol Yuuki pergi makan di luar. Melewati tangga ke pintu masuk anggota Agensi D itu berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada kalimat ajakan untuk Sakuma.

Memang, soalnya baik yang biasa diajak maupun mengajak sedang tidak bersama rombongan monster itu.

Mereka sedang berduaan di ruang pribadinya Sakuma. Atas paksaan Miyoshi. Mukanya yang biasa narsis jadi kesal kuadrat begitu bertemu dengan muka Sakuma. Peduli amat tentara kaku itu memang pacarnya atau malam ini teman-temannya pergi makan di luar sama-sama.

Tangan menyilang dan mata memicing tajam. Bibirnya mengerucut dan itu malah membuatnya tambah imut di mata Sakuma. Sudah cukup dengan kenyataan kalau tingginya sudah masuk standar keimutan Sakuma tambah pula tingkahnya sekarang.

“Kenapa Sakuma-san ga pernah mau kuajak keluar?” Kalau tak salah hitung, itu adalah kalimat panjang pertama yang didengar Sakuma setelah anak jenong ini ngambek dua mingguan. Tubuhnya yang kecil menyender di pintu, dikunci dari dalam biar tidak ada yang masuk.

“Urusan pribadi.”

“Mananya! Urusan pribadi Sakuma-san bukannya urusan pribadi aku juga? Atau Sakuma-san ga sayang lagi sama aku?”

Lah, belajar dari mana dia kalimat alay begitu??

Kalau yang mendengar ini adalah Jitsui atau Hatano mungkin Miyoshi sudah diceletuki, “Ga usah sok kekinian kamu, Jenong! Kita hidup tahun empat puluhan, tahu!”

Tapi ini adalah Sakuma. Lelaki paling gentle yang pernah dipunyai umat manusia. Walau keras nan kaku bin idealis, Sakuma punya sisi penyayang yang cute dan jarang ada.

Pria itu memberi gestur bagi Miyoshi untuk mendekat, lalu diisyaratinya anak itu duduk di atas kasur. Begitu duduk, dahi lebar Miyoshi dihadiahi sentilan maut. Merahlah ia. “Apaan, sih!” Miyoshi bersungut-sungut.

“Kamu nggak ngerti?” Kepala Sakuma menggeleng kecil, mendikte bagian yang dia tekankan. Sambil nahan mau peluk bocah di depannya ini karena OOC-nya terlalu menggemaskan. Memang cuma sama Sakuma itu anak bisa jadi manja.

“Bukannya mata-mata itu ahli dalam kode?” Ujar Sakuma lagi. Miyoshi menukik alis, tambah tak paham. Ini Sakuma apa pula mau kasih kode, sudah belajar sama Letkol Yuuki kah dia?

Pria itu baringan di atas kasur, menikmati tontonan gratis muka Miyoshi yang kebingungan. Tumben, biasanya raut muka itu jenong kalau bukan sinis ya sok tahu. Menyenangkan sekali melihatnya kayak orang bego.

“Diajak keluar jalan malam sama pacar, masa bareng teman-teman? Kan aneh. Orang normal yang pengen pergi kencan mana mau dibuntutin sama tujuh cunguk usil macam bocah-bocah Agensi D. Gitu juga kamu nggak ngerti?”

Kemudian muka bingung Miyoshi tambah menjadi. Mendengar kata kencan membuat pipinya kena warna jambu, padahal musim sakura masih lama. “Kencan?”

Sakuma ketawa ngakak. “Ya iyalah, kencan. Emang ada ya, orang pacaran tapi jalan bersembilan? Duh, mending nggak usah diajak sekalian.”

Otak Miyoshi yang biasanya seencer air mengalir jadi ngadat total. Loading-nya lama betul sampai Sakuma hampir bosan. Sekarang dia tak peduli lagi sama bahasa formal. Toh cuma ada dia dan Miyoshi ini.

“Jadi Sakuma-san pengen kita jalan berduaan aja?”

“Lelet banget!”

Sakuma mengacak rambut klimis Miyoshi. Jadi berantakan, tapi Miyoshi tak ambil pusing. Hari sudah malam juga.

Mukanya menghambur ke dada Sakuma. Sekalian fanboyingan diam-diam waktu ingat betapa sixpack dan seksi punya perut sang Pacar. Cukup, sepertinya darah mau keluar dari hidungnya.

“Aku baru tahu Sakuma-san bisa ngode.”

“Emang ketularan siapa, coba?”

Walau hidup di tahun empat puluhan, dua-duanya bisa kekinian.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Semacam udah seneng episode 12 ada Miyoshi setelah dia modar di episode sebelumnya, eh ternyata timeline-nya beberapa bulan setelah episode 2, kan PHP
> 
> kubutuh penyegar cap rambut dan kenarsisan Miyoshi


End file.
